References 1 and 2 disclose alternative and improved approaches for the expression of the Neisserial proteins disclosed in references 3 to 6. One such method is to produce ‘hybrid’ proteins in which two or more Neisserial proteins are expressed as a single polypeptide chain. This approach offers two advantages. First, a protein that may be unstable or poorly expressed on its own can be assisted by adding a suitable hybrid partner that overcomes the problem. Second, commercial manufacture is simplified as only one expression and purification need be employed in order to produce two separately-useful proteins.
It is an object of the present invention to provide further alternative and improved approaches for the expression of Neisserial proteins.